maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Niagara
Frankie "The Bat" Niagara is a hitman and torturer working under Angelo Punchinello. Frankie is a big fan of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy, alluding to his favorite mode of killing: bludgeoning people to death with his baseball bat. His M.O. when killing is tying his victim to a chair, beating them and leaving a newspaper folded open on a strip of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy near the body. Biography Background At some point in his life, Frankie begun to work as both a hitman and a torturer for Angelo's Punchinello crime family. Frankie has became a big fan of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy, and his torturing style was possibly influenced by the cartoon. Around the time Max Payne has begun to hunt down Angelo, the mob boss sent a letter to Frankie, and ordered him to take out the NYPD detective. Death After Mona Sax drugs Max with her drink at Ragna Rock, Frankie Niagara and his men come across Max while looking for Jack Lupino. Frankie takes Max back to Lupino's Hotel and brutally beats him with a baseball bat; however, he soon gets thirsty and leaves to get a drink at the bar. Max manages to get loose of the bands he was tied up with, escape, and (using Niagara's baseball bat) defeat Frankie's men. Soon after, Payne finds Frankie at the bar of the hotel, and, after a shootout, kills the mobster and leaves to deal with Punchinello. Personality Frankie was a highly brutal and sadistic person who enjoyed torturing his victims with his baseball bat. He was known to be emotionless during torturing his victims, and seemed to had no remorse for beating them to death. Similar to many other mobsters, like Vincent Gognitti, Frankie was a fan of The Adventures Captain BaseBallBat-Boy. According to him, he enjoyed the violence in the show, and called it a "fascinating thing". Behind the scenes Strategy Max fights Frankie when he meets him at the bar. First, take out all of Frankie's thugs by funnelling them out of the bar room because Frankie will not leave the room. After his thugs are dead, focus on Niagara. Frankie himself is an extremely dangerous boss, sporting dual Ingrams and a high amount of hit points. He can kill Max in less than a second. Dual Ingrams work well against him; tackle him either when he is caught reloading or strafe while fighting him. Trivia *It wasn't confirmed how Frankie and his men came to be at Lupino's nightclub. It is possible that Punchinello sent Frankie to whack Lupino for disobeying Punchinello's orders, as is hinted in the ripped-up letter on Lupino's couch. *Frankie shares many similarities with Rico Muerte. They both wear white shirts and wield Ingrams, and are both slightly rotund; they are both met and killed in the same room, the bar. *Frankie is briefly mentioned in Max Payne 2. When Max sees all of Vinnie Gognitti's Captain BaseBallBat-Boy memorabilia in his apartment, Vinnie says: "Hey, lots of tough guys are into this stuff. Frankie was into this stuff, he was a fucking tough guy." Appearances *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2'' Gallery 2.jpg|Frankie tortures Payne Frankie_niagara.png|Greeting Max Payne at the basement of the Lupino's Hotel Quotes Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Max Payne 1